


Brothers

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Bonding, Brotherhood, Brothers, Car Accident, Death, Gen, Hurt, Spirit - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After a brutal car accident Elwood sees and communicates with the spirit of Jake. Souls are healed as unspoken words are finally shared between the parted brothers.





	Brothers

Elwood Blues, former leader of the famous "Blues Brothers Band" drove the worn down former K-9 police car through the streets of Chicago with the youngest member of the band, Buster, riding as his lone passenger. It had been a week since the duo fled from the bayou after the battle of the bands against the Louisiana Gator Boys and it had been almost three days since Elwood spent the last of his already small amount of money filling the gas tank and getting Buster something to eat as he drove non-stop to Illinois.

"Elwood, I don't want to go back!" Buster was angry, feeling betrayed by his only father figure. "I hate it there! No one wants me around..."

"Not true Buster." Elwood pulled the car along the dark city block and parked in front of the Catholic hospital in which he had first been introduced to the orphaned boy by Mother "The Penguin" Mary Stigmata. "The fact that 'The Penguin' went all the way down to Louisiana just to find you is proof that she wants you around. She also cares about you. Just like I do. Me and Cab and Mack and the rest of the band all care about you."

"If you really cared about me," Buster tested Elwood's emotional resolve expertly. "then you'd take me with you. You wouldn't be abandoning me here just like my parents did."

"Nice try kid," Elwood wasn't going to cave in. "but you need to go back. It's too dangerous for you to stay with me."

"You're supposed to be my mentor!"

"And as your mentor the best advice I can give to you is to stay away from me for as long as possible. Go back. Go to school. Stay in school. Have a life beyond crime and struggling to get by each day, and every day by doing odd jobs and playing in dives. Trust me, this is for the best."

Buster looked at the hospital in the distance through the window. "I thought we were brothers."

That final comment broke Elwood's heart. "We are Buster. But even brothers have to say goodbye."

"Have you ever said goodbye?"

Elwood looked away from the young kid and stared blankly through the windshield of the car. "Yes. I have." Reaching across Buster he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Now go. And don't look back until you're at least eighteen years old. Better yet, twenty-one. Then you can drink." Reaching into the black bag he kept on the floor of the car Elwood retrieved the harmonica from its protective place. "Keep this. Keep playing. You have a natural gift."

Without another word of protest Buster unfastened his seat belt and climbed out of the car. He threw off his hat and left it in his seat as he snatched the harmonica from Elwood's hand. Slamming the car door shut he marched up to the entrance of the hospital and walked inside.

Elwood watched until he couldn't see Buster any longer and continued to wait. A police siren in the distance closed in on the hospital. Pulling the car down the block a few yards he watched int he rear view mirror as a squad car parked behind him. Two officers exited their squad car and entered the hospital to take a statement ask Buster a few questions about his alleged 'kidnapping'.

"Good boy." Elwood commented as he turned the car back on and pulled away from the block. "See you in a few years, kid."

The dark night became ever darker as storm clouds rolled in over the city. The wind picked up as a cold drizzle fell from the sky. The headlights of the car could barely pierce the darkness as Elwood drove out of the city and onto the highway.

Alone in the car quiet set in. Elwood couldn't help but think of Jake. It had been years since they performed their final gig together at the Palace Hotel, almost as long their final performance in the prison before being separated from one another for the rest of Elwood's sentence. Too long since Elwood could take solace in the trust of his brother.

"Well Jake," Elwood spoke aloud to his dearly departed brother. "looks like this is the final run of the Blues Brothers. We lost everything. The orphanage, Curtis, we even lost the battle of the bands. Now what do we do?"

Not that Elwood expected to receive any answer from the nothingness he was addressing he still seemed disappointed by the silence as he drove along the unusually vacant highway.

Thunder crashed as lightning split the sky. The storm was getting worse and sooner rather than later Elwood would need to stop the car in order to get some rest.

"Better find a phone." Elwood decided as he pulled a small hotel business card from his coat pocket. Cab and Mack were staying at the hotel just outside the state line. While the band itself took off for a gig in Vegas the two newest members of the band wouldn't leave without Elwood.

The rain poured down harder nearly blinding Elwood as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. The darkness and the obstructive weather only further taxed the already sleep deprived musician. Barely able to see the road through the rain, despite the windshield wipers being on full speed and the brights of the headlights, Elwood struggled to keep the car in the proper lane as the slick surface of the road and strong wind gusts caused the large vehicle to slip and weave across the highway.

From the opposite direction a large semi truck was barrelling down the highway. The driver was also struggling to keep his rig steady on the highway as he battled against the turbulent weather. The tall cab of the rig made it difficult for the driver to see low on the highway, the darkness and rain obstructing his vision all the more.

Without any warning Elwood found himself driving head on into oncoming traffic, the bright lights of the semi blinding Elwood even further as it quickly approached at high speed. "Shit!" Elwood only had a second to react. It wouldn't be enough time.

Turning the wheel hard Elwood managed to swerve and avoid the truck, the driver never even seeing Elwood in the storm, only to steer into the concrete barricade at the side of the highway. Hitting the barricade at almost sixty miles per hour the front end was smashed in while the momentum pushed the car up and over the barricade itself. The car flipped onto its side and proceeded to roll many times down the rain soaked embankment into the darkness of the deep, grassy ditch. As the car finally came to a hard stop on its roof the groan of the engine dying filled the air.

Breaking glass, crumpling metal and squealing tried filled the night air with the chaotic ambience of the accident. A disturbing silence followed.

Elwood was nearly unconscious. The seat belt had been broken free of its mount during the crash allowing him to fall from his seat and lay on the ceiling of the car, flat on his back. The front windshield had been broken during the crash, Elwood's hand and arm resting through a massive hole in the glass onto the wet grass outside the car. Blood ran from a laceration at his hairline and his lips, trailing down his face.

As darkness loomed over his eyes Elwood stared out through the broken glass of the windshield. Elwood's iconic sunglasses had been broken in the crash as well, the frames resting at a crooked angle on his face and one of the lenses now missing. The dark night sky and the storm chilled him to the bone as laid helpless on the side of the highway in his destroyed car.

Licking at the blood on his lips Elwood closed his eyes let out a deep breath. "Jake was right. I'm too careless behind the wheel..."

A warm hand reached down and grabbed into Elwood's as it rested on the cold grass through the broken windshield.

Elwood opened his eyes again, his vision blurry and weak, only to see a familiar face looking down at him as he held onto Elwood's cold hand. "J-Jake?"

* * *

 

Lt. Cabel "Cab" Chamberlain and "Mighty" Mack McTeer had been waiting at the hotel for two days now. Elwood had called them and told them all about his plan to take Buster back to the foster home. It was then Cab was able to call in a favor and have the police department expunge the warrant out for Elwood regarding Buster's supposed 'kidnapping' to give Elwood back his freedom to travel the country.

Mack was staring out the hotel room window watching the storm rage on outside. "Elwood should've been here by now. Think the storm is slowing him down?"

"Probably. That old caddy isn't exactly the best set of wheels on the highway." Cab replied as he laid out on the bed watching a news report on the storm. "I'm sure Elwood will be here soon."

"I hope so. I'd sure hate to be out in this storm all alone."

* * *

 

Flashing red and blue lights lit up the dark highway as a police car, a fire engine and an ambulance arrived at the scene of the accident. The sirens blared but Elwood couldn't hear their song as the blow to the head caused his ears to ring loudly.

"They're going to get you out of there Elwood, just hang on brother."

"Jake?" Elwood repeated weakly, his words sounding more and more slurred as he struggled to keep conscious. "H-How? You're..."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep talking. Talk to me Elwood."

"So cold." Elwood's teeth were chattering as the cold rain soaked into his clothing. "Why am I cold?"

Jake's warm hand tightened around Elwood's icy hand. "Tell me about the band."

"The band?" Elwood's eyes began to close. "The band..."

"Stay with me Elwood! Talk about the band!"

"Band's back together. Cab... Cab is part of the band." Elwood again licked at his bloodied lips. "Curtis' son. He's our long lost brother..."

Jake's hand suddenly tightened into a painful grip around Elwood's wrist. "Hang on, stay with me."

"Mack is a good guy..." Elwood's words were becoming quieter as he struggled to speak. "Honest guy. Good for the band..."

A warm hand pressed to the side of Elwood's neck. "You'll be okay pal, just hold on."

"Buster... Buster needed to go..." Elwood muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Too young... He still has a... chance."

Elwood's words fell silent as unconsciousness overtook his mind again. His limp cold hand could no longer feel Jake's as he stayed with Elwood on the side of the highway.

Two firefighters tore open the mangled vehicle with the jaws of life while a duo of paramedics tended to Elwood's injuries. Securing the musician to a backboard with a brace around his neck he was take from the destroyed car and carried up the embankment to the safety of the ambulance on the side of the highway.

"Jake..." Elwood muttered before fully succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Was there anyone else in the car?" The police officer questioned the paramedics.

"No," the female paramedic answered confidently as she cut loosened Elwood's black tie and pulled open his white shirt. "he's the only one."

The second paramedic, a young man, noticed the business card sticking out of Elwood's coat pocket. "There's a card here. Two names and a phone number."

The officer took the card and read the names. "Hotel. Mack McTeer and... Cab Chamberlain! I know him! Cab's a lieutenant for the Illinois state police."

"This guy's in bad shape." The female paramedic stated as she began to examine Elwood's numerous injuries. "Fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder... Possible internal hemorrhage. I can't believe he survived the accident at all." She slipped a plastic oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to help him breathe. "We better move, I don't think he'll remain stable for much longer."

"I'll get in contact with these two," the officer stated. "I'll meet you at the hospital and file a report later."

The two paramedics loaded up Elwood on the stretcher and set him in the back of the ambulance. The female paramedic removed Elwood's broken sunglasses from his face and set aside his hat. Elwood was drenched in the icy rain and beginning to shiver from the cold.

* * *

 

Cab had turned off the TV and joined Mack at the window, watching as the storm raged and there was still no sign of Elwood. The rain had thoroughly soaked everything in the summer shower, the air thick with the smell of fresh rain and warm with humidity.

"Now I'm getting worried." Cab admitted impatiently. "I always hated patrolling at night or during a storm, and right now we're dealing with both."

"Should we go look for him?"

"No." Can didn't want to risk accidentally missing Elwood on the road and becoming separated. "We should stay put. He knows how to call us if he needs us."

The phone in the room began to ring as if on cue.

"I bet that's him." Cab answered the phone as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello? Yes... This is Lt. Cabel Chamberlain."

Mack didn't like the way Cab had answered the phone. Turning away from the window he stared at Cab and listened carefully to every word being spoken during the conversation over the phone.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling deputy, we'll be there shortly." Can hung up the phone slowly in silence. Removing his sunglasses he looked at Mack with absolute concern in his eyes. "There was an accident..."

Mack's shoulders dropped with shock. "Elwood? Is he...?"

"He's being taken the hospital as we speak. I'll drive."

* * *

 

Elwood was drifting somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. While somewhat aware of what was happen around him; sounds, voices talking, lights flashing, he couldn't quite bring himself to open his eyes.

The female paramedic was running the bell of her stethoscope over his bruises chest, listening very carefully for any abnormality. "Weak breath sounds on the right, no arrhythmia."

The male paramedic and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his left bicep. "B.P. is low; 90/60."

"His name is Elwood, right?" The female paramedic asked her partner as she continued to check his vitals.

"Yeah, Elwood Blues."

"Mr. Blues? Can you hear me?" She asked as she lifted his eyelids to check his pupils. "Mr. Blues?"

"Jake..." Elwood muttered under his breath.

"What did he say? 'Jake'?" She asked softly.

"I think so. A friend?"

"Or a relative." She continued to try and get a response from Elwood. "Who is Jake? Do you want us to contact him?"

Elwood's hand slowly reached out as if to touch something. "Jake..." His hand fell limp and his breathing became erratic.

"Respiratory distress." The female paramedic announced. "Increase the oxygen, we need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

* * *

 

Elwood found himself strolling through the cold, dark, narrow hallways of the Saint Helen of the Blessed Shroud Orphanage. All of the old beds were perfectly made and were neatly arranged against the walls. Crucifixes and inspirational quotes from the Bible adorned the walls to give the children faith and remind them to be good people when they grow up.

"Seems so long ago..."

"Too long." Came the all too familiar voice of Jake as he walked into the room behind Elwood. "Too bad we couldn't keep the doors open longer."

"Jake." Elwood watched as his brother walked up to his side and stood shoulder to shoulder. "What's going on? Why am I back here?"

"Because you're dying Elwood."

"D-Dying?"

"Yeah, you finally outdid yourself behind the wheel."

"There was a truck. It ran me off the road."

"Yeah, I know." Jake walked over to a nearby bed and sat down. "I saw."

"You saw?" Elwood sat on the bed opposite Jake. "What else did you see?"

"I saw you let the kid go. I know you didn't want to, but you did it anyway. Good job."

"So I did the right thing?"

"You gave the kid a chance to grow up in a stable environment and you gave him a dream to work for. That's a hell of a lot more than we were given."

"We had Curtis." Elwood folded his hands together and looked down at letter etched into the skin on his fingers as well as the scars on his fingertips. "Now I have Cab."

"I'm, uh, sorry."

"Sorry?" Elwood was puzzled by the apology. "Sorry for what?"

Jake took his sunglasses, folded the frames and tucked him in his coat pocket. "Sorry for leaving you like that. For dying."

Elwood gave Jake a crooked smile. "I don't think you had any say in the matter Jake. Death comes for us all."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Jake let out a deep sigh and stared at Elwood. "God works in mysterious ways."

"Yup."

Jake seemed to be full at peace, his features calm and bright. "You guys are doin' alright. I mean, it's not quite the same without me on the mic, but you guys still sound alright."

"Thanks Jake. I just wish-" Elwood's hand suddenly reached for his chest as he began struggling to catch his breath. "I can't.. can't... breathe!"

Jake walked over to Elwood and put his hand on the gasping man's shoulder. "Like I said, you're dying. You have to make a choice. Stay here with me or keep going with the band."

Elwood looked up at Jake, his eyes were wide with fear but concealed behind his sunglasses. "I can't.. ch-choose..."

"Yes you can. You just don't want to." Jake took Elwood's hand in his and held tight again. "But you have to decide. Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

* * *

 

Cab and Mack stood together at the edge of the hospital bed. Elwood was seemingly asleep with his mismatched colored eyes closed and breaths even. But the rhythmic beeping of the cardiac monitor and whirring of the respirator reminded the musicians that Elwood was in fact in a coma. The bandage over Elwood's forehead and the blue sling supporting his arm were all the visible external damage to the front man's body, the rest of the damage was internal and had been repaired by skilled surgeons.

"I've never seen anyone look so rough." Mack commented as he stood up tall, his eyes transfixed on Elwood's peaceful face.

"I have." Cab admitted. "I think that's why it was so easy for me to leave the force behind and join the band. I like seeing people full energy and alive, not like this."

"I hope Buster made it back to the foster home safe."

"He did. There's no way Elwood would let anything bad happen to that kid."

"When the paramedics were treating him they said he kept muttering a name. Jake. Who's Jake?" Mack hadn't been told the full details about the late Jake Blues and was now curious.

Cab took off his hat and slipped off his sunglasses. "Elwood told me that he had a brother named Jake."

"A brother-brother or brother like we're his brothers?"

"A brother-brother." Cab confirmed. "He used to be part of the band as Elwood's partner and second front man. He died while Elwood was in prison."

"Oh wow." Mack also removed his hat and sunglasses. "Poor guy. Do you know what happened to Jake?"

"Well, from what I've heard-"

An alarm went off on the cardiac monitor as Elwood began choking on the tube inserted down his throat. A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room to aid their distressed patient.

"Step outside." The doctor urged Cab and Mack.

Reluctant but obedient the duo stepped outside the room and watched through the window as the medical team worked together to keep Elwood alive.

Elwood was laying down on the bed in the orphanage with Jake still at his side. Elwood was still trying to catch his breath and was failing in a miserable, painful manner.

"Take it easy Elwood." Jake encouraged. "You have to choose but you don't have to make your choice alone."

"I... I..." Elwood struggled to speak.

"Focus Elwood, calm yourself and focus. You can speak."

"I..." Elwood forced himself to relax, forced the fear from his mind. "I forgive you!"

"Forgive me?"

"For dying." Elwood panted desperately. "I was... mad when you died. But I know... it wasn't your fault. I forgive you for leaving. Sorry for being... mad."

"Hey, that's what brothers do. We get mad and then we forgive each other. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

 

With a sudden violent gasp Elwood took in a deep painful breath and laid back down against the warm bed. The doctor and nurses checked his vitals and the display on the cardiac monitor. Normal heart rate, blood pressure and oxygenation levels.

"Mr. Blues, can you hear me?" The doctor asked as he checked Elwood's eyes.

Elwood, confused by the blow to his head and dazed under the powerful pain killers he had been administered could only glance about the room with a perplexed stare. "I hear you..." His voice was hoarse and throat raw from being intubated.

"You gave us a pretty good scare but it seems you're going to make a full recovery." The doctor commented in a light, optimistic tone. "Welcome back."

"Back?" Elwood asked groggily.

"We almost lost you," the doctor explained calmly. "but you've stabilized and have regained consciousness. Both very good signs. Do you want us to contact your family? I understand the name 'Jake' has been thrown around."

Elwood looked around the room half expecting to see Jake but knew that it was all an illusion, a figment of his imagination. He caught sight of both Cab and Mack watching through the window to his room and felt a twinge of relief.

"No. Everyone I want here is already here. They're my brothers."

- **The End**


End file.
